life_of_an_lps_shortsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pet Town
Pet Town is a famous City in Kentucky USA, and is seen in most episodes. It is large and hosts a large Famous talent show there and has the Pet Town Luxure and a City Dam. Pet Town also has a Public bus system run by the Pet Town Public Transportation which operates PTPT Buses. The city is surrounded by large hills, most likely the Appalachian mountains. The City also is an unclean one, in the downtown it is all nice and colorful, but in the outskirts industry thrives and the polluted area is seen to be very unsanitary, with unpaved roads and rocks everywhere from crumbling rocks. The PTPD is the law enforcement first seen in Episode 5 and also some areas seen are places outside of the city, like the Kentucky Countryside, the Little Airstrip and Route 11, all places near Pet Town but far enough where they are not in the City Perimeter as you might call it. Pet Town also has a Train loading Station for freight trains in the outskirts. The city also may not have a City Airport in 2013 and relies on the Little Airstrip outside of the city, for air travel, but in 2014 there is one.Outside of the city, the is the Statue of Freedom Tourist Site, one of Pet Town's most distinguishable landmarks Pet Town is known as the Las Vegas of the East but despite it's glamorous outside look and big skyline, outside of the Millionaire inhabited Downtown is the Outskirts and Dam district where the City Dam and Ghettoes are, a place where a certain criminal empire thrives, corrupting a lot of happenings around Pet Town, or, "The real Sin City" as it is known as. Later though, about around Episode 5, the criminal empire fell when the PTPD found out about where the base is. It is unknown what exact city, Pet Town is based off of, but it seems to share artributes with, Atlanta Georgia, Detroit Michigan, Las Vegas, and Frankfort Kentucky. Episode 1 John Wade drives to Kentucky via US Route 11. He arrives at Pet Town to prepare for his talent show performance, this is the beginning. Episode 2 John meets his supplier there in the city outskirts(Ghetto) and he tells him where the Hotel is and john goes there. It is the Pet Town Luxure. He meets the Hotel Owner and goes to sleep. The Hotel, Pet Town Luxure also is the best hotel in Pet Town. Episode 3 John goes to the City Dam. John's Supplier (Bob) has drugs in a package at the City Dam and John Wade with that unknown to him goes there then returns suspiciously to the Pet Town Luxure after Bob mentions drugs. Episode 4 Pet Town is once more the setting as John goes to discover the truth about the missaid "Drugs" John's Supplier (Bob) mentioned. He goes to Bob's Safehouse where the criminal Empire thrives and uncovers the truth, he was using him all along. He goes back to the Pet Town Luxure and calls the PTPD. Episode 5 In Pet Town, in Ep.5, John calls the PTPD to arrest Bob (John's Supplier). The police succeed in killing some of Bob's Gang Members but can't catch Bob when he drives all the way out of the city to escape at the Little Airstrip. Episode 6 This episode features John Wade cooling down after the previous day's police chase. He goes to Musco's Pet Townian Gym to prepare for the talent show and went to a Dance club and shows a good side to Pet Town, the Glamorous life coined from "Sin City 2.0". Later Bob is seen preparing to confront John for bringing his criminal empire by calling the PTPD.This episode also coined the term "Pet Townian", for it's Citizens. Episode 7 Here in this episode, John Wade Goes to sign up for the talent show, but then is distracted by a news broadcast that talks about the new Statue of Freedom 2, at the Statue of Freedom Tourist Site. He goes there and accidentally knocks the giant SOF 1 statue of a horse in to the SOF 2 Statue of a car. It was falling apart. John soon goes to sign up for the talent show. There he asks the Talent Show manager, Karry, and he is now in the Talent Show. Bob is still out for revenge. Episode 8 Cancelled More The LPS set is actually called Pet Town so many other videos have the home city in pet Town an this was done intentionally and the producer says all video with Pet Town are in the one here. So if you wish to see other elements of Pet Town life or other time periods in pet town, etc. visit LPS Videos featured in Pet Town. More info reveals the City was originally called 'Michigan City' then turned to 'Pet Town,Kentucky' from a Comments Interview with the Developers, the name switch is unusual Since the developers live in Georgia. Michigan City is revealed to be a city that will be later featured. More Photos , the Pet Town Stage is seen getting ready for the show.]]